A Journey Begins!
by Animegems
Summary: Akane just became a Pokemon Trainer. Her main goal is to become a Pokemon Master, however, she has much to learn.


**Chapter 1**

It was early in the morning, a newly ten-year-old girl named Akane was fast asleep. Suddenly, the sound of an alarm echoed through the room, causing the young girl to wake up.

Akane yawned. "It's is a good thing I set my alarm clock to six in the morning."

She got out of bed and walked towards her closet. In a couple of minutes, Akane was wearing a black-tank top, with a black hooded jacket over it, white skinny jeans, and black boots. She brushed through her short black hair and parted her bangs to the right.

Sitting in the corner of the room was a black backpack, which Akane packed with supplies last night. Inside was a small first-aid kit, spare clothes, and some tasty snacks. Akane grabbed her backpack, slipped it on and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

Hana, Akane's mother was in the kitchen when she entered. She had made rice, miso soup, and grilled fish for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom." Akane greeted.

Hana smiled at her daughter. "Good morning, Akane-chan~"

"Are you all set for your journey?" Hana asked.

Akane nodded. "Yes, I packed everything last night."

Hana took a sip of her tea. "Have you picked which Pokemon do you want?"

Akane shook her head. "No, but I probably will know when I see them."

After, finishing breakfast, Akane ran towards Professor Birch's laboratory. As she ran towards the lab, Akane was thinking about which Pokemon would make a great partner. However, she still couldn't decide which one to pick. Akane liked all three Pokemon, which made everything difficult.

* * *

A few minutes later, Akane made it to Professor Birch's lab. She rang the doorbell and Professor Birch opened the door.

"Good morning, Professor Birch." Akane greeted.

"Good morning, Akane." Professor Birch greeted back. "Are you ready to pick your Poekmon?"

Akane nodded.

"Well, come on in."

Professor Birch led Akane into the research room of his lab. The research room was where Professor Birch kept his machines for research. He also used that room to stall the starter Pokemon for new Pokemon trainers.

"Well, Akane." Said Professor Birch. "Who will you choose? Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip."

Akane looked at the three Pokeballs and pointed out the Pokeball that was on the left.

"That one."

Professor Birch opened the Pokeball and out popped a small green reptilian Pokemon. "This is Treecko, he is a wood gecko Pokemon. Also, he is a grass type."

Akane bent down to Treecko's height. Treecko looked at the female trainer, as if it was studying her.

"Hello, Treecko." Akane said. "You seem like a cool Pokemon to have as a partner."

Treecko nodded in agreement, agreeing with that statement.

"My name is Akane," Akane said. "And I want to become a Pokemon Master, and Treecko, I would like you to be my partner. Is that okay?"

Treecko stared at Akane for a couple of seconds. Treecko then jumped onto Akane's shoulder and smiled.

"Is that a yes?" Akane asked.

"Treecko." Replied the green gecko.

Professor Birch smiled.

"Akane," said Professor Birch. "It seems you have chosen Treecko as your partner."

Akane nodded and so did Treecko.

Professor Birch gave Akane a black Pokedex and five pokeballs, which she stored in her backpack. The professor then handed Treecko's Pokeball towards Akane. When Treecko saw the Pokeball, it growled.

Akane noticed. "I'm guessing that you don't like being inside your Pokeball, right, Treecko?"

Treecko crossed its arms and nodded.

Akane thanked Professor Birch for his help and left the building. She wanted to say goodbye to her mother, before she went on her journey.

* * *

Akane glanced at Treecko. "I wonder what will Mom think of you?"

"Treecko?"

Akane started walking away, but a pink car blocked her path. A pink haired girl stepped out of the car. It was her old bully and rival, Sakura.

"Hey, Akane." Said Sakura. "Heading home? Finally, agreed with me that you are unsuitable to become a Pokemon trainer."

Akane stared blankly at Sakura. "Sakura, I am a Pokemon trainer." Akane said, while pointing at Treecko on her left shoulder. "Treecko is my partner. And I'm heading home to say goodbye to my mom."

Sakura glared at Akane.

"Humph, whatever." Replied Sakura, with a snort. "My pokemon will be way stronger than yours. And soon you will see that I'm the superior female trainer."

Akane was ignoring Sakura and was already walking away from the other female with Treecko, trying to get home.

Sakura noticed and fumed. "Listen to me when I am speaking, Akane!"

* * *

Back at home, Hana was waiting for Akane. She spotted her walking up the road.

"Akane, welcome back!" yelled Hana. "Which Pokemon did you choose?"

Akane started running towards her mother. "I chose Treecko. Doesn't he look cool?"

Hana smiled. "And adorable."

"Treecko." Said Treecko, which meant hello.

Hana handed Akane a bento bow wrapped in a red cloth. "I prepared you some sandwiches and rice balls. As well as Pokeblocks for Treecko."

"Thank you, Mom." Akane said, as she grabbed the bento.

"Your welcome, Sweetheart." Said Hana. "Good luck on your journey and be sure to stay safe. That goes for you too, Treecko."

"Treecko!"

"Don't worry, Mom." Akane said. "We will be fine."

Akane hugged her mother goodbye, and set off onto her journey.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Akane and Treecko were walking through the forest. It was mutually decided that two would take a small break. Akane was sitting on the grass, while Treecko climbed a tree and sat in it with a twig in the side of its mouth.

Akane pulled out her Pokedex. "I think I should learn more about you, Treecko." Akane said, as she pointed the device at Treecko.

" _Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life."_ The Pokedex spoke in a mechanical voice.

Akane was impressed. According to the Pokedex, Treecko was a grass type and a male. Treecko's known attacks were Absorb, Quick Attack, and Leer.

"Not bad, Treecko. But, were going to need more attacks."

Suddenly, Akane saw a Pokemon nearby in the grass. It was a raccoon-like Pokemon with bristly, zigzag-patterned fur. Akane recognized the Pokemon as a Zigzagoon, a normal type. Treecko also noticed the wild Pokemon, and jumped down from the tree, landing next to Akane.

"Treecko, use Quick Attack!" Akane commanded.

Treecko ran towards Zigzagoon on all fours, creating a white trail as he tackled the wild Pokemon on the ground. The wild Zigzagoon let out a small cry as it hit the ground.

"Treecko, use Absorb!"

Treecko's body glowed white, and he released a dark green energy at Zigzagoon. The green energy grabbed the raccoon Pokemon, and trapped it inside and sucked the Pokemon's strength. The green energy retreated towards Treecko, and he shined with a white light, receiving the energy stolen from Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon tried to run away, but was too weak to move.

Akane threw a Pokeball at Zigzagoon. The Pokeball shake for a little bit and stopped with a ping sound. Zigzagoon was captured!

"Alright, I caught a Zigzagoon!" Akane cheered, while Treecko jumped into the air and cheered as well.

Akane picked up the Pokeball. "Treecko," Akane said. "We captured a new friend!"

Akane than aimed her Pokedex at Zigzagoon's Pokeball.

" _Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. Zigzagoon is extremely curious and so ends up walking in a zigzag path between things that interest it."_

According to the Pokedex, Zigzagoon was a normal type, and a male like Treecko. Zigzagoon's known attacks were Growl, Tackle, Sand Attack, and Ordor Sleuth.

"Not bad, Zigzagoon. And welcome to the team."

Akane decided to continue to walk through with Treecko. They were passing by a river, when they heard a scream. This startled the female trainer as well as her Partner.

"W-what was that?" Akane asked.

"Treecko?" replied her partner, also confused.

They heard the scream again. Akane and Treecko ran towards the source of the screaming. The screaming led the duo to a black-haired boy. The boy was wearing a black jacket, over a red shirt, and black pants with black straps that were hanging from it, and black boots with multiple straps. He had an angry expression on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Akane asked, running towards the boy.

The boy stopped screaming and turned toward Akane and Treecko. "Yeah, I'm fine." The boy said, while rubbing his head, still clearly upset.

Akane and Treecko were confused. "Why were you screaming then?"

The boy sighed. "I got into an argument with my partner, Gastly. He got upset and disappeared. And that was the reason we were arguing in the first place."

Akane had a concerned look on her face. The boy noticed it.

"I'm not worried though." Said the boy. "Gastly, likes disappearing and scaring people. Once, he is done with his pranks, he'll come back to me. And we will makeup, he always does."

"Oh." Akane said. "By the way, my name is Akane and this is my partner, Treecko."

"Treecko!" greeted the gecko Pokemon.

The boy nodded. "I'm Kuro, sorry for the trouble I caused. Are you two heading somewhere?"

Akane thought for a moment. "Yes, we're heading towards Oldale Town." Akane answered. "Do you know where it is located at?"

Kuro nodded and pointed towards the path ahead. "Yes, I do." Replied Kuro. "Just follow this path and you should arrive at your destination soon."

Akane smiled and hugged Kuro. "Thank you, Kuro!" Akane said. "Let's go, Treecko." Akane ran off into the distance with Treecko hanging onto her shoulder.

Kuro froze at the sudden hug and blushed a little. He watched the black-haired girl run away into the distance.

* * *

Thanks to Kuro's directions, Akane made it to Oldale Town. Off in the distance, Akane saw a Pokemon Center.

"Look, Treecko, a Pokemon Center!" Akane shouted. "Once were there we can rest and have something to eat."

"Treecko!"

The duo continued towards the Pokemon Center.


End file.
